


edge of eternity

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: In a universe where love is a figment of imagination and doesn’t exist in any dead soul, Kihyun finds a part of his heart aching to just hold onto Hoseok and never let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Forbidden Love_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

The streets were dark and cold, and Kihyun’s footsteps took him through an alleyway; a shortcut home. His hands pressed into the brick wall as he braced himself, and he winced with every step he took. It was dangerous to be outside this late at night, and Kihyun knew it a little too well, but when work demanded that he deliver, then he had no choice but to do it. No matter how dangerous it was, he was living day by day and waiting for the day he wouldn’t be of this Earth, anymore. Once upon a time, he’d dreamed that there would come better days, but he’d been fooling himself.

His hair was matted to his forehead with the way the rain poured relentlessly from the sky and stained the concrete beneath his feet. It’s just a few more steps, before he reached the doorstep of where he called  _ home _ , but his legs gave out when he took another step forward. The dark haired man fell sideways, body slamming against the brick wall beside him and it dug into his skin. Kihyun winced, a quiet groan of pain leaving his lips, but it didn’t hurt as much as the burning gashes on his bloodstained hands.

Gritting his teeth, Kihyun directed his eyes to the sky, panting heavily.

As if by chance, at the mouth of the alleyway there was a light which flickered, before there was someone approaching him. Kihyun waited for it; his mind knowing that there was only one other person who traveled down the same alleyway as he did, on their way home.

_ Someone his heart never dared to admit that he anticipated seeing. _

Hoseok’s eyes immediately widened when he saw the black-haired man leaning against the wall, grimacing in pain and the blond haired man silently pulled Kihyun under his umbrella.

“What happened to you?” came the soft inquiry.

Kihyun shook his head, “Work,” he grumbled. “Don’t worry about me.”

_ Work _ , he called it. Surely, that was what it was to someone who was just born yesterday and didn’t understand the way the world worked, now. There had been a time when he truly, genuinely did hope that there would be a day when everything changed and the world would be a better place. But,  _ working _ meant bringing oddly coloured pills to citizens of the dreary city, who were clawing at their own skin in hopes of becoming  _ happier _ ; and sometimes, they’d claw at him, too if they were unsatisfied with something he’d done (and usually, that meant he’d get hurt every time, for everything).

They lived in a world where happiness was far from a lucid term, and perhaps to the point that it didn’t exist. The lines were blurred, and some insisted that the answer to happiness was to fall in love. But, they were all wired differently from the stories passed down from thousands of years ago. Love didn’t exist, and it was as strange of a concept as happiness was.

They killed the ones who claimed they were in love, out of hatred and jealousy for being unable to feel what was rumored to be the closest thing to happiness. Kihyun’s heart broke for the victims of something so  _ horrible _ .

“Were you heading to my place?” Hoseok asked, quietly.

Kihyun curled his fingers, testing the motion in them as he felt the blood trickling down his hands. Hoseok seemed to catch onto the way Kihyun’s expression twisted in disdain, because in the next second, his hand was wrapped around Kihyun’s slender wrist and he was forcing him to follow him.  _ To his place _ .

This felt almost like it was routine to the younger man, and there was a part of his mind which felt guilty for dragging Hoseok into all of his problems and expecting him to take care of him. But, the older man never seemed to mind it. When they’d met, years ago, Hoseok had told him that he was willing to protect him, because Kihyun was someone important to society.

(Even then, Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat and he’d been hoping that there was a little more to it than just being important to society.)

He pulled Kihyun to his home easily, careful of the younger man’s footsteps and he ensured that the young man wouldn’t fall over. Kihyun dragged his feet across the concrete, until Hoseok helped him up the stairs. Concern was obviously twisted into Hoseok’s expression, and Kihyun’s heart ached at the look on his face.

And then they were in the older man’s bathroom; Kihyun leaning against the wall and bracing himself with the metal of the towel rack, while Hoseok was bent down on the ground, searching through his cupboards. The blond worked quickly, lips pursed into a frown at the sight of Kihyun’s injured body.

Under the bright light, Kihyun’s eyes studied Hoseok’s soft features and he let his eyes flutter shut, head tilted back against the wall as Hoseok searched for disinfectants for the younger man’s wounds. He was the definition of breathtaking, and Kihyun’s mind wavered. They were all built the same, but perhaps there was a flaw in Kihyun, because when Hoseok’s gentle hands touched his and wrapped neat bandages around his fingers, his heart jumped.

He hardly noticed when Hoseok finished with wrapping his hands in bandages, cleaning up the wounds and leaving the pink of the bloodstains to seep through the white of the bandages. There was nothing he could do about the stains. And then Hoseok was rinsing his hands of the blood from Kihyun’s hands, brows still furrowed with concern.

Kihyun’s heart sank, knowing he was bothering the other. Hoseok was nothing but a normal citizen——someone who had better control over his happiness; someone who didn’t need to take strangely coloured pills to manage his emotions. And that was what was so amazing about the older man. Everyone was wired the same, but Kihyun wondered:  _ if naturally feeling something was his inherent flaw, was Hoseok’s flaw the same? _

“Do you want to stay the night?” Hoseok asked, and just as Kihyun was about to kindly decline the offer, Hoseok retracted his statement. “No, you’re staying the night. I’m not letting you back out there, when you look like that.”

Kihyun grit his teeth, not wanting to be a bother.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Hoseok reminded him. “Come, you’re staying with me for the night.”

The younger man shook his head, but Hoseok fixed him with a firm look, a frown twisted onto his lips.

“ _ Kihyun _ ,” he pressed. “Please.”

Kihyun’s resolve vanished when Hoseok called him by his name, and deflating, the younger man nodded quietly. Hoseok flashed him a small smile, before he motioned for the younger man to follow him.

They head to the blond’s bedroom, together. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun protectively, when they laid down on the sheets and he was careful of the injuries on Kihyun’s arms. He could feel his heart swelling with affection at how gently he was being treated. Especially because he was so used to sharp, jagged nails pulling at him and screeches demanding that he give them what they needed.

With Hoseok, it always felt somehow like he was at  _ home _ , whatever that might be like. It was  _ different _ with Hoseok.

And it would be a nightmare to admit it to someone who couldn’t feel anything, but in a universe where love is a figment of imagination and doesn’t exist in any dead soul, Kihyun finds a part of his heart aching to just hold onto Hoseok and never let him go.


End file.
